Bowser vs Godzilla
Summary The two kings finally fight. Godzilla goes head-to-head with Bowser. Fight A bad day had gone down. Bowser lost again and he was mad. “What happened now!?” He shouted at his head minions, who tried to explain what went on. Before that, something shook the castle. A force that was massive. Was it an earthquake? A loud noise or illusion? Did Bowser himself do it? No. Cue this He looked outside only to see a giant force coming at him. A big titanic dinosaur outside his door, swimming through the lava like it was nothing. This was Godzilla, and Bowser was mad at this thing already. He jumped down and charged a punch. This is gonna be fun. FIGHT! Bowser slammed his fist down on Godzilla, before jumping off. His entire head was dipped in the lava, causing him to lose sight of what was happening. He crashed onto the castle, causing some boulders to fall on top of Goji's head. He rose up and started striking the castle with his claws. Bowser grabbed a cannon and shot it at his head, but he took it like it was styrofoam. Bowser started tossing bigger things at him, but nothing hurt him. Then, he tossed a trophy of himself, crushing Godzilla's foot and stubbing his toe. He wasn't hurt by the statue, but his toe was in pain. He shrugged it off, but Bowser leaped up and charged up fire... IT WAS A HIT! Bowser shot a giant fireball and hit Godzilla in the face, scorching it for a bit. To evade being hit, he clapped his hands together and a shockwave knocked Goji off course. While he was distracted, Bowser started slamming his fists on Godzilla's head. Okay, enough playing... Godzilla grabbed Bowser, tossed him up and whacked him hard enough to obliterate his entire castle. Bowser looked around and saw his castle in ruins. This ticked him off, as shown when he started to hurl rocks, debri, even his own minions in a desperate attempt to hurt the king of monsters. Bowser needed something and fa-Wait, hold it. He had his magic. Bowser started to wave his hands as he started to grow in size. This would get things really started as he started to choke Godzilla, only for the lizard to dropkick the turtle into another kingdom. This was not going well for him. Bowser charged up fire and started to burn Godzilla, only for him to ignore it entirely as Bowser was bitten. He felt....different. Godzilla tossed him into lava, melting a good part of his skin off, but then... "01010111 01100001 01101011 01100101 00100000 01110101 01110000 00101100 00100000 01000010 01101111 01110111 01110011 01100101 01110010" Something spoke to him. "01010100 01101000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01100011 01101000 01100001 01101111 01110011 00100000 01101000 01100001 01110011 00100000 01110111 01100101 01101110 01110100 00100000 01101111 01101110 00100000 01101100 01101111 01101110 01100111 00100000 01100101 01101110 01101111 01110101 01100111 01101000 00101110 00100000 01010011 01100001 01110110 01100101 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01100101 01100001 01110010 01110100 01101000 00101110" He didn't get it, but somehow it motivated him. He pushed on, punching Godzilla as he took on a more terrifying image. He looked atrocious. Bowser was willing to take out this villain, though, if it meant his death! He struck Goji down, trying to melt him too, but then... "01000111 01101111 01100100 01111010 01101001 01101100 01101100 01100001 00101110 00100000 01001111 01101000 00101100 00100000 01000111 01101111 01101010 01101001 01110010 01100001 00101100 00100000 01101000 01100101 01100001 01110010 00100000 01101101 01100101 00100000 01101111 01110101 01110100 00101110" When one was going to die, this mysterious voice came in to tell them things to do. "01010100 01101000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01110100 01101000 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01110100 01110010 01111001 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01100101 01101110 01100100 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00101110 00100000 01011001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01110010 01100101 01100001 01101100 01101100 01111001 00100000 01110111 01100001 01101110 01101110 01100001 00100000 01100100 01101001 01100101 00100000 01101000 01100101 01110010 01100101 00111111" Godzilla looked on, and then shot at Bowser. He was NOT happy with how he looked. The two zombified kings charged, either one ripping at nothing but bared flesh as Bowser's fist got inside Godzilla's guts and started to yank them out. This wasn't working out for him, as he bit Bowser's arm and started tearing into the bone. Both were in pain, but Godzilla was edging out here. That was, until something menacing started to happen just after this. Bowser was pushed on his shell. Helpless as Godzilla STOMPED into his stomach, Bowser then felt something. Hope to win. Lust for blood. This wouldn't stop him. Cue this He punched Godzilla, knocknig his eyeball out and leaving blood everywhere to splatter and empty from the skin. Bowser then looked for an opening, in which he saw one place. The neck. He grabbed Godzilla's throat and started to chew. Godzilla blasted him with one last defiant beam, incinerating Bowser from the heart as both stopped. They realized that both had dethroned one another. Bowser fell first, before Godzilla next. As the koopa's heart fell, splattered, Godzilla was impaled by the spikes. DOUBLE K.O! Who do you want to win Godzilla Bowser Category:Christian Higdon Category:What If Battles Category:Completed Battles